grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Three Bad Wolves
|season = 1 |number = 6 |epnumber = 6 |prodcode = 106 |image = 106-The Three Bad Wolves.gif |airdate = December 9, 2011 |viewers = 5.43 millionFriday Final TV Ratings: ‘Grimm,’ ‘Chuck’ Hold; ‘Dateline’ Adjusted Up |writer = Naren Shankar & Sarah Goldfinger |director = Clark Mathis |co-stars = Jack Sneed as Officer Matt Dotson as Officer 2 |objects = Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = The Three Little Pigs |previous = |next = |2011 = X }} "'}} is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the sixth episode overall. It first aired on December 9, 2011, on NBC. Press Release A SUSPICIOUS FIRE REVEALS A RIVALRY WITH CONNECTIONS TO MONROE –Nick (David Giuntoli) is called to a suspected arson case, which exposes a longstanding family feud that brings Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) face-to-face with characters from his troubled past. While Monroe wrestles with restraining his wild side, it's up to Nick to keep everything from going up in flames. Russell Hornsby, Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Synopsis A hulking figure stands in his home, a messy dump clearly belonging to a chronic bachelor. The man, Hap Lasser, is watching an exercise video on TV, and he lifts a Shake Weight, shaking it in spastic bursts. Hap loses his grip, sending the Shake Weight flying through a window. Hap sighs and heads for the door. Hap goes outside to retrieve the Shake Weight. As he bends down to pick it up, in a split second, his home explodes in a fireball behind him. Hap slowly turns and stares back in disbelief at his burning home. Dawn breaks on the crime scene, as a bomb squad and Fire & Rescue root through the smoldering wreckage. Nick and Hank try to get a statement from Hap, who's staring at what's left of his home, picking up pieces of his shattered life. Hap makes it clear that he's not involved in any shady activities that would result in his home exploding. As he gets emotional, Nick sees Hap morph to reveal himself as a Blutbad, though he doesn't realize Nick is a Grimm. Hap reveals that his brother died in a similar house fire last month, but he doesn't worry about a connection between the two fires. Nick and Hank aren't convinced; this is too strange to be a coincidence. As Hank and Nick question Hap in an attempt to make a connection between the two fires, Monroe pays a surprise visit to the station. Apparently, he's Hap's emergency contact, and he has begrudgingly agreed to take in Hap during his time of need. Hap excitedly hugs Monroe who is uncomfortably trying to resist. Nick asks Monroe to keep an eye on him for a couple days to make sure he stays out of trouble. Hap's home is now abandoned until an unknown roar of a motorcycle approaches. The female helmeted rider approaches the wreckage, sniffing until she picks up a scent. Finally, the rider hones in on a plume of vapor around a burst and twisted propane line. The frustrated rider gives a creature-like growl and tears off on her motorcycle. Nick and Hank go over the arson case files with the arson investigator, Lt. Orson. The lieutenant explains that despite the fact that these "accidents" look like foul play, it seems to be a true coincidence; both fires can be explained by electrical issues. Despite the evidence, Nick refuses to believe that this was by chance, and he suspects that maybe the beneficiaries were responsible. Back at Monroe's place, Monroe is less than thrilled at the idea of having Hap as a house guest, putting a damper on his very organized way of life. Meanwhile, Nick drives up to Monroe's house. As he pulls to the curb and kills the engine, the window suddenly shatters, and a ferocious female Blutbad attacks him ruthlessly. When she realizes he's a Grimm, she suddenly jumps back, unnerved for a moment. Monroe and Hap rush out just in time as Hap screams for the fighting to stop; the Blutbad is Hap's sister, and Monroe's ex-girlfriend, Angelina. Now in Monroe's house, Monroe explains the situation to a furious Angelina. She questions how they could be friendly with a Grimm after what he's done to their ancestors, and the fact that he's a Grimm and a cop. Angelina explains that her behavior was warranted; she was protecting her brother and Monroe. When Nick discovers that Angelina was the beneficiary in the event that Rolf died, he grows suspicious of her involvement in the fire, but Monroe pleads with Nick that despite her hotheaded nature, he knows Angelina, and she would never do that to Rolf. Angelina tears through the park, running wild and free. Monroe takes after her with pure glee across his face. Monroe gives in to the chase, and falls on top of her and the two tumble to the ground. Angelina wildly licks the side of Monroe's cheek bringing out his Blutbad side and they make love. As dawn breaks, Monroe and Angelina wake in the forest. Monroe's alarmed to find bloodstains on his hand and mouth and the bloody remains of a rabbit close by. Meanwhile, Hap is awakened by someone knocking on the door. When he opens the door, he's met by the sound of multiple bullets from a silenced pistol that hit him in the chest. With dying eyes, he looks up at the silhouette of a fearsome pig creature. When Angelina and Monroe return to the house, the police have already arrived. Their late arrival made the cops suspicious. In thinking that the two were the killers, the two are brought in for questioning. As Hank questions Angelina, he notices the blood on her shirt. She aggressively throws her shirt at Hank, telling him to test it. As Monroe and Angelina leave the police station, Angelina voices her frustration with Monroe for being friends with cops, who are trying to pin Hap's murder on her. After investigating, Nick and Hank come to find that Lt. Orson is thought to be a serious suspect after seeing in his profile that his two brothers were murdered two years ago, and they believe that Angelina was responsible. In their theory, Lt. Orson killed hers for payback. Since he's an arson expert, he knows better than anyone how to make an explosion look like an accident. Nick and Hank take up their theory with the captain, who tells them to make sure it's solid before throwing around accusations. Nick talks to the lieutenant, letting him know that they're getting a second opinion on the files. The nervous lieutenant woges into a pig creature, or Bauerschwein. Nick calls him out as a Bauerschwein, revealing that he's a Grimm. Lt. Orson tells Nick he has nothing against him and would hate to stir up trouble now. Nick shows up at Monroe's, searching for Angelina. Angelina stopped by earlier looking for Monroe's help in tracking down the pig that killed her brothers, but he refused to take part. Monroe tells Nick the same thing he told her; he's staying out of it. Because this Blutbad-Bauerschwein Feud goes back centuries, they get blamed for every Bauerschwein death. Angelina arrives at the precinct in a sundress to track down Lt. Orson's office and sifts through files, looking for his home address, and is interrupted by an officer. Angelina attacks the officer with her Blutbad strength and takes off on her bike. After hearing about the attack at the police station, Nick rushes to Lt. Orson's home, worried that Angelina may beat him there. Nick arrives at the Lieutenant's house to find him relaxing in a mud bath. Nick then predicts that it's a comforting activity for Bauerschwein. Orson tries to reason with Nick, making the argument that they're actually on the same side. Angelina is a monster, and she's the one they should be after. Nick tells Orson that regardless of her actions, he still killed two people and is under arrest. But before Nick gets a chance to take action, Angelina arrives on the scene, wrestling Orson to the couch. Both are woged, and a vicious fight ensues. Nick finds himself in quite the predicament, unsure of whom to shoot. When presented with an opportunity to hit Angelina's lower back, he takes it, remembering reading about Blutbaden's crippling sensitivity on the spine in the Grimm books. When Angelina recovers and goes for Nick, Orson picks up his gun and shoots Angelina. Orson makes a move to fire again, but is stopped when Nick kicks the gun out of his hand. Nick turns back to Angelina, but she had already run off into the night. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Bauerschwein Production Notes Trivia *This is the first official episode where an official is shown as a Wesen. *Angelina states that she was visiting an old friend named Adam Hauptman the night Rolf died. Adam Hauptman is also the name of the alpha werewolf of a werewolf pack from the by . References fa: فصل1:قسمت 6 ru:Три злых волка